Winx club Me & You - SB
by kayleiigh.erasmus
Summary: This story takes place when the winx have to find the last magical object needed to lock the Legendarium. Stella , the winx and specialists go to the Dim relm where stuff happens that will make them realise they love eachother... :)
1. Chapter 1

me&you? -a stella + brandon tale

chapter 1 : another quest?

The winx girls were all gathered in the Alphea quad. Eldora called them and told them to meet there to discuss the next magical object needed to lock the legendarium.

Eldora: We only need one more object to form the key that would lock the legendarium, the silver scepter.

Bloom: But where do we find it?

Eldora: It is kept in the depths of the Sunlit seas.

Stella: Oh, I know that place... It is the only spot in Solaria that's dark. Not a ray of sunshine to be seen!

Aisha: Then what are we waiting for ? We need to go there.

Flora: And obtain the silver scepter.

Musa: So that we can lock that darn Legendarium for good...

Tecna: If my calculations are correct it is located in the Southern part of Solaria.

Eldora: But it does come with a curse...

Bloom: What "curse" are you talking about Fairy Godmother?

Stella: It's the curse of Sunlit Tides. Where a silver ray of sunshine was once seen by a Solarian but as soon as it was touched by a person without the power of the Suns, Moons and Stars , he or she was cursed to become a Star, but when it was touched by the previous Fairy of Solaria, she slipped into a coma and never came out...

Aisha: But, then how are we supposed to get it?

Eldora: Stella is the only one who can take it out of its cave , but she could die in the process. So, its too dangerous, I'm afraid ...

Musa: But we NEED to get that key together to lock the Legendarium.

Tecna: But we can not put Stella's life at risk...

Flora: Isn't there any other way to get it?

Eldora: I'm afraid not girls...

Stella: We ARE going to get the scepter and lock the Legendarium! I am going to get it and I will accept the concequinces...

Bloom: No , but what about you Stella.

Aisha: We don't want you to die...

Eldora: There's a really a good chance that Stella will only be affected by the darkness, and maby not killed...

Stella: Its worth the risk. Lets called the guys and go get that scepter!

Girls: YEAH!

Bloom on the phone with Sky:

Bloom: Hey Sky.

Sky: Hey Bloom, whats up?

Bloom: We are going to Solaria to obtain the last magic item needed to lock the Legendarium, could you guys PLEASE tag along and help. Aisha will give you guys waterproof helmets to hold your breaths underwater.

Sky: Thats fine with us, meet you at Alphea?

Bloom: Sounds great! See you Sky.

Bloom hangs up the phone.

Musa: So... what did they say?

Flora: Hopefully yes...

Bloom: They are meeting us here now.

Aisha: Lets g...

Stella: WAIT! First, time for a wardrobe change! Now lets see... AH!

Aisha was wearing a Blue fur jacket with blue jeans, Musa pink, Flora green, Tecna purple, Bloom red and Stella orange.

Girls: NO!

Stella: Fine, fine... What about something more beachwear, ah hah!

Bloom wore a red one piece with a blue skinny jean and black flip flops, Musa wore a pink bikini top with purple pants that it just under her knee and blue pumps, Aisha wore a Blue one piece with a green short with purple wedges, Flora wore a green one piece with a pink jean and yellow sandles, Tecna wore a purple one piece with a green jean that fits under the knee and black wedges and Stella wore a orange bikini top with wruffles and a pink short and white sandles. Stella's hair was tide in a french braid and a orange and pink bow at the bottom of the braid, Flora wore her hair in a bun with a green and pink flower, Tecna had a green clip in her hair, Bloom had her hair up in a pony, Aisha's hair was down and straigtend with a headband ( blue ) and Musa wore her hair down and curled with a pink clip shaped as a music note(halfnote).

Girls: PERFECT!

Eldora: Go girls, before the Trix get it !

Flora: Come on!

The guys arrived at Alphea wearing beachwear and they have their hoverboards with them.

Sky: So, Stella... Do we look beach material?

Stella: You could change that shirt...

Everyone: Hahahah!

Aisha: I don't think that we can fit on those hoverboards with you guys.

Tecna: Yes, my calculations show that only one person can fit on each board.

Brandon: Oh ... What do we do now?

Stella: I've got an idea!

Riven: Oh no! Run guys, her head is going to explode!

Musa: Haha, very funny Riven...

Flora: What is your idea, Stella?

Stella: The winx girls can fly and the boys can use their hoverboards!

Helia: Good idea , Stella!

Roy: Aisha, do you mind if we fly together?

Aisha: Sure, I'd like that.

Nex: Race you their dude!

Roy: No thanks Nex...

Aisha: Ok, cool it of you guys, sorry Nex but Roy asked me first...

Brandon: So can I accompeny you on our trip, my' lady?

Stella: I'd be delighted, Sweety.

S&B: (giggles together)

Bloom: Come on guys. WINX TRANSFORM! WINX BLOOMIX!

(they transformed into Bloomix because they can only use their Mythix in the Legendarium World)

Flora: Wait up, Heilia!

Timmy: Slow down, Tecna!

Bloom: I'm bummed that Daphney and Thoren couldn't make it.

Sky: They are needed at Domino, but we will see them soon...

Brandon: So why does everyone look so worried? And why is Stella not worried?

Musa: There is a good chance that Stella won't survive this mission...

Brandon: What ! Why?

Musa: Long story... Tell you later. Just go to Stella, she needs you right now!

((end of chapter))

Kayleigh: hEy guys , hope you like this . - sorry for spelling mistakes: if there are... :) byee. and sorry for the first 2 short chapters... I will try make the 3rd one longer!


	2. Chapter 2

me & you - a stella and brandon tale.

chapter 2 - monsters in the house!

The winx and specialists were still in the air. They had to fly through the Dim Relm, where there is NO sunshine...

Bloom: Stella, are you ok. (noticing that she is pale)

Stella: Yeah. Just a little woozy and tired...

Aisha: Stella, lets just take a break, you look terrible...

Stella: I'm fine, seriously...

Sky: Come on, we are going to rest and...

At that moment Stella fainted and were falling to the ground.

Everyone except Stella: STELLA!

Brandon: Stella no!

He rode down on his Solarboard quickly and caught Stella. He then flew back up where everyone was in the clouds with her in his arms.

Bloom: How is she , Brandon?

Brandon: She is very pale and has a crazy fever ...

Aisha: Poor Stella... We tried to stop her...

Tecna: Wait, she is the fairy of the sun so I think we just need to get her some sun...

Riven: Where would we get such a place in the Dim Relm?

Musa: I read that their is one specific volcano here where the lava is sunlight in the form of magma!

Sky: Then lets go!

Timmy: It is located north-west of Dim Relm where a orange and pink flower grows called the Light Bloom.

Brandon just looks at Stella's poor pale face. He really loves her.

Bloom: So , Flora. Can you sense it?

Flora: Yes, it is very powerfull... That way where that lake is!

Aisha leans on Roys chest and says: I hope she'll be ok...

Roy: She is strong, she will make it.

Nex looked at them and got real angry so he pushed Brandon with rage so that Stella fell again...

Brandon: Stella!

Aisha: Nex, whats wrong with you!?

Bloom: I'll get her!

Sky: Hurry!

Bloom flew faster than she ever flew before, but in was too late... Stella fell on the ground, but luckely didn't get hurt!

Bloom then cast a spell on her so that she'd float in a orange bubble.

Aisha: I can't believe what you did Nex! And to think, I thought you were a nice guy!

Nex: I...I... but...I.

Sky: I think you should leave.

Brandon: Is Stella ok?

Tecna: Yes, she just his her head hard , but she doesn't have a concusion...

Musa: Thank goodness...

Flora: Timmy, Tecna, can't you guys get us a ship?

Timmy: I suppose...

Tecna: SHIP FORTEX!

A ship from Red Fountain suddenly appeared and they all got in. Brandon layed Stella on the bed. Pale and all she still looked pretty...

Sky: She will be ok, Brandon!

Brandon: Yeah, I know...

Aisha: I'm real dissapointed in Nex...

Roy: I know, but there is something I needed to tell you...

Aisha: You can tell me anything, Roy.

Roy: Well, we have been hanging out a lot and it made me realise how much I like you, but I never had the chance to tell you because of Nex, so I'm just gonna say it... Aisha, will you go on a date with me?

Aisha: Yes Yes Yes!

They share a kiss.

Riven: Get a room you two...

Musa: Come on, you and I also had those moments...

She kisses him on the cheek.

Sky: So , what are we going to do after we locked the Legendarium?

Bloom: We can start preparing the honeymoon we never had...

Sky: Yeah, I totaly forgot!

Flora: I heard that the Light Bloom is the most beautiful flower in all of the dementions!

Helia: Just like you. After we saved Stella, why don't you pick you some and plant it back at Alphea?

Brandon saw all the couples flirting and then he saw it. The Sunlight Volcano!

Brandon: There it is!

Timmy: Tecna , take us down!

Tecna: Ok, It's gonna be bumpy!

They reached the bottom of the volcano and climbed out. This time , because Brandon's arms were tired, Aisha agreed to lay Stella on one of her Morfix holders so that Stella could (the same as Bloom's spell) float on it laying.

Bloom:WINX TRANSFORM!

They used their convergense to get Stella up the volcano and let her fall into the solar lava. Now all they had to do is wait and see if she would emerge. Suddenly a bright beam of sunshine shot out the volcano and Stella emerged. Luckely the Dim Relm now was not so dark anymore so Stella wouldn't faint anytime soon... She then flew down and everyone gave her a group hug, even Riven!

Stella: It's nice to see you guys too, but can anyone explain why I was in a VOLCANO!?

Everyone: Hahahhah!

Stella: What, what did I say?

((end of chapter))

Kayleigh: thanxx guys for beiing sooo supportive! luvv youuz all, :) :p.


	3. Chapter 3

me & you - a stella and brandon tale

chapter 3- we have arrived at your destination...

Kayleigh: thanks for the two reviews I got. If you have any suggestions, then please tell me. tnx for reading. I am going to try and not make dumb mistakes, but remember I'm originaly Afrikaans so there are going to be some mistakes... byee and enjoy the story!:)

So after all that volcano drama, the winx finally arrived at their destination.

Stella: Oh, finally... My wings are totaly WORN OUT!

Aisha: You guys needed the exersize...

Everyone: It's true...

Sky: So, what do we do now?

Bloom: We dive! Duh...

Tecna: My holophone map says that we are exactly above the Sunlight seas reef.

Musa: Thats your call, Aisha!

Aisha: MORVIX HELMETS!

Sky: Great, thanks! But don't we need oxigen tanks?

Flora: Or do you want them to die?

Aisha: Fine, fine! MORVIX OXIGEN TANKS!

Roy: Better...

Brandon: Aren't you winx supposed to, I don't know, TRANSFORM?

Stella: Oops, totaly forgot!

Bloom: WINX BLOOMIX!

Tecna: Lets GO!

As they dive into the water a GIANT octopuss swims and grabs Flora and squeezes her tight!

Flora: Aaahh! HELP!

Helia: I'm coming Flora!

Bloom: Stella, do you know how to defeat this Jellyfish?

Stella: Well, this Jellyfish is depending on the sun for its energy so, maby we just have to defeat it with moon power!

Musa: You have the power of the moon, don't you?

Stella: Yes...

Riven: So, use it already!

Stella: Its not that simple... I will have to put all my moon powers into it.

Brandon: And if you do so?

Stella: It might die...

Helia: We can't kill the jellyfish...

Stella: I'll just use 3 quarters of the moon. POWER OF ALL THE MOONS, HELP ME DEFEAT THIS SUNJELLYFISH, BUT NOT KILL... MOON SHIMMER!

Sky; Great work, Stella!

Flora: Thanks Stella!

Stella: My pleasure.

Brandon: What do we do now?

Stella: There is supposed to be a underwater cave, where we will find the silver scepter.

Timmy: We must head... East.

Tecna: You are soo smart Timmy...

Timmy: Well, uhm, thanks Tecna... (blushes)

Riven: Thats how you guys flirt? Oh, spare me...

Musa: Don't me mean, Riven. You don't even know how to flirt...

Helia: Stop it you guys, we are not here to flirt!

Brandon: Heilia is right. We are here to help the girls , not argue or flirt with them...

Stella: Maby just a little flirting...

Bloom: Oh, Stella... Your right but come. We need to find the last magical object.

Aisha: Roy, do you know where the cave is?

Roy: No, I never swam here...

Stella: There it is! I see it...

Flora: Then lets go.

Brandon: Stella, will you please light things up for us?

Stella: My pleasure, snookums...

She shone a bright light to light up the path.

Sky: What's that over there?

Bloom: Thats a rock, Sky...

Riven: And that?

Musa: Thats a fish, Riven...

Flora: I think I see it!

Stella: I'll go see... Its the SILVER SCEPTER!

Bloom: Stella, wait!

Stella: What?

Aisha: What about, the curse?

Stella: The last fairy of Solaria was a Shimmer fairy. I am the most powerfull fairy in Solaria. I think I'll be fine...

Musa: We love you, okay.

Tecna: Some more than others...

Flora: Be careful okay...

Brandon kisses her forehead and they all give her a group hug.

She slowly flies , closer to the scepter. It shines brightly , just like the moon... She touches it and feel a strong breeze blow through her hair and ... She takes it and shows it to the others. She hears rocks falling from the ceiling and when one nearly fell on her, she swam quickly to her friends.

Stella: Swim guys! The cave is going to collapse!

They swim as fast as they can and they were finaly out of the cave... And safe.

Brandon: Stella, you did it!

He then gives her a underwater hug and holds up her hand that has the Silver Scepter in it.

Bloom: Lets get out of here and go to Eldora.

Everyone: Yeah!

Stella: And after that, we can come back here and have a vacation with my parents.

Sky: I hear their back together.

Stella: Yeah, their taking it slow...

Aisha: Lets go, guys!

((end of chapter))

Kayleigh: Hope you guys like it, and remember to please be nice as this is my first fanfiction. Lots of Love, :)


End file.
